


An Unexpected Call

by cloudyjenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1203 coda, Episode Related, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyjenn/pseuds/cloudyjenn
Summary: Dean gets to talk to Cas in the aftermath of Mary's leaving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my version of Dean getting to talk to Cas after Mary left. This season has finally inspired me to write some more Destiel fic omg. It feels nice to write these guys again!

Dean didn't cry after Mary left. He felt sure that Sam did, but before he could catch a glimpse of his face, Sam had retreated down the hall to his bedroom. Dean knew he'd be more comfortable in his own bedroom, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed, shocked and numb to his core.

What the fuck has just happened?

Was this really what Amara thought Dean had needed? His mother had always been the one person he knew would never leave him on purpose. She hadn't left; she'd been torn from them. Ripped away against her will. His whole life he'd known, if only Mary had lived, everything would have been different. No hunting, no constant traveling, no monsters. 

No hell. 

He wouldn't have seen Sam walk away to Stanford. He wouldn't have known what it was like to have his father die in his place. John would have been so different. Not consumed by grief and revenge. Maybe he would have been the good father Mary remembered him being. 

Dean needed to sit. He couldn't think to find a chair. His thoughts were too jumbled. instead he slid to the ground, legs crumbling under him. He tugged his phone out of his pocket. It was on instinct, but Dean caught himself before he pushed 'Call Cas'. 

He wouldn't have known Cas either. Probably. Angels might have come to Earth, but maybe to a different Hunter. Dean would have been a mechanic or a carpenter or something plain. Useful but mundane. And Cas might have stayed Castiel. Cold and unfeeling and someone else's guardian angel.

Dean didn't know what to think of it. A normal life with his mom and dad and little brother. A hunter's life with a broken family and an angel who never really left him. Cas always came back. Always came when he called. 

His finger hovered over the Call button. On the surface Dean knew Mary was just struggling to adjust. He knew she deserved time and space to mourn her old life before accepting the new one. But it just hurt so fucking much. Like they weren't good enough to keep her steady and close. 

If being the oldest son made him the head of the family, Dean had done a shitty job of it. Mary had obviously been what held them together. Their family shattered when she died and now she was leaving again. Maybe Dean just deserved what he got. He lifted his finger off the phone. 

It rang. 

Dean stared at the name glowing on his screen. A streak of grief shot through the numbness and he answered.

"Cas...Mom's gone," he said before Cas could speak. "She left."

"Dean."

It only took one word and the dam broke. Cas listened as the tears finally came. He told Dean it wasn't his fault and promised to come home soon from Cleveland. He asked how Sam had taken it and made Dean get up off the floor and go lay down on his bed. 

Dean rested his head on the pillow and turned the phone on speaker. He laid it beside him on the other pillow. 

"What'd you call for anyway?" Dean asked, voice ragged. His eyes felt gritty and exhaustion weighed down on him.

"Never mind that," Cas said, his own voice low and rough. "Go to sleep."

Dean drifted. What his life could have been, he thought. Mom and Dad and Sam...

"I'll be there soon," Cas promised.

He turned towards the phone. "Cas," he slurred. 

"Yes, Dean?"

Think I'd rather have you, Dean thought. 

"Be careful?" 

"Of course. Go to sleep," Cas repeated. "We'll figure this out."

Yeah, they probably would. They usually did. He fell asleep to the sound of Cas' truck rumbling along a dark road in Ohio. 

It was going to be okay.


End file.
